The core will provide the bioinformatics infrastructure for characterizing molecular and cellular states induced by pathway interactions under different experimental conditions and therapeutic compounds. These characteristics are measured by microarrays, protein abundance, protein phosphoryiation states, and imaging assays. The core will utilize its expertise to provide an integrated view of all relevant data in databases, XML documents, and structured text ales. In addition, the core will integrate analytical applications such as routine processing of microarray data with improved normalization or clustering techniques. The informatics core will support the experimental and computational objectives by: (1) managing and administering data collected from each project and core, (2) providing ontology services, (3) developing portals for information visualization, and (4) enabling accessibility and connectivity. Development and deployment databases wilt be constructed to ensure reliability and maintain functionality.